Two Time Thing
by imnotevenstoned
Summary: What if it wasn't just a two time thing? What if Santana and Quinn kept seeing each other after their one night stand? My version of how things went down after the "I Do" episode in season 4. Quinntana endgame, obviously!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Helloooo world of fanfiction! This is my first fic, so I would love advice on getting better, but please be gentle. I am still a baby author. Just so tiny and young. Anyways, this is a quinntana fic, because they are just so beautiful together, and the tension is soooo sexual. Setting is after the wedding episode in season four, in which Will and Emma neglected to say I do, and the girls totally got their Lebanese on. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Does Faberry happen at any point during the series? Maybe in the subtext! My point- I do not own Glee or any characters associated… I just love writing them ;)

Chapter 1

Quinn's POV

I awoke in the midst of her yawn, as she was attempting, poorly I might add, to stretch underneath me without rising me from my slumber. I could feel nothing but the silk of her skin all over me, burrowed in her warmth beneath the covers of the fancy hotel sheets. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes; if I did, she would discover my waking, and would most likely dart from the bed and right out the door. I was too afraid of agitating the tiny paradise that we made last night, and too scared to never get it back. It was no more than a two time thing, after all.

"I know you're awake Fabgay. Your breathing patterns changed and all that shit. It's pretty obvious."

I steeled in my embarrassment, no doubt my cheeks were cherry red now. _Thanks, Lopez. Always know how to make a girl feel good first thing in the morning._

"Sorry," I told her, as I rolled off of the cozy home I had made on her bare chest. "I didn't want to… I don't know, I didn't want to-"

"What, disturb the peace? Make me open my eyes and see that what we did last night was insanely fucked up?" she replied nonchalantly, sitting up against the back of the headboard, the bedsheet slipping down her chest and exposing her even more than she already was.

I couldn't focus long enough to fathom a response, too distracted by the beauty I failed to truly appreciate last night. She was gorgeous. The sunlight poured through the half-open inn curtains and shone on her form, revealing her lean muscles and naturally bronze tone. _If there was one thing Coach Sylvester got right, it was whipping our bodies into immaculate shape._

I finally found my voice and said, "No, I was just comfortable, I guess… Do you really think it was that... 'fucked up?'"

Her face went from a passive-aggressive scowl to a soft expression of empathy, and in that moment I thought that she pitied me. _I bet she thinks I'm completely in love with her now, after one night. Gotta love her ego._

"That came out wrong, Q." _Oh wow, pulling out the nicer terms of endearment now? I really made her feel bad._ "I just meant that we're not, I don't know. We're not the types to be friends with benefits. I know last night was just an experiment or something for you, so I'm not gonna tell anyone or hold it against you."

 _Now who feels bad for who?_ She looked like a puppy put out in the rain. If anyone else knew the situation, they would think she had feelings for me or something. _But of course that's not the case. Santana Lopez doesn't do feelings. Especially with anyone but Brittany._

 _Still, I have to reassure her that I wasn't using her. I wouldn't do that. I mean, we've been through a lot, but I still care about her, even if this was just me needing a little comfort. Maybe it was a little more than a one night stand. I could wake up next to this body for ages and not have a pro- yeah I'm getting a bit off topic._

"It wasn't just an experiment, San. We both needed someone to be with after that train wreck of a wedding, and I wouldn't have wanted to wind up in bed with anyone else," I replied with a loose grin. I felt nothing but relaxed in her presence now, when it came down to it. We were just… at ease.

She smiled coyly back at me, and I knew something was up. _Santana doesn't smile at anyone but Brit, and I have got to stop with the inter monologue!_

"You weren't bad either Q-ball. Even for your first time, you're a natural with the ladies," she countered with her signature smirk. "I actually wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

She rose from the bed and left the sheet with her, standing completely naked, and walking confidently to pick up her dress and bra that pooled on the floor by the door. I was so close to begging her not to put it back on just yet, but I knew if I wanted to, I could turn on the Fabray charm again. _She'll be back in my bed soon, so help me god._

"So you go from thinking it was a fucked up experience to wanting to do it again?" I questioned.

"I just said I wouldn't mind," she was fully dressed in her previous night's clothing at this point, and looking at the door sheepishly. I could tell she was growing more uncomfortable by the second; feelings are definitely not her strong suit. I couldn't tell if she was actually interested in doing this again or not, and with _me._

"Okay, well-" she cut me off before I could ask.

"Look I think I'm just gonna go. Last night was good, Fabray. If I were you, I wouldn't let those lady-lovin' skills go to waste," she declared, and with one last wink for good measure, as if I wasn't confused as all hell already, she was out the door.

 _Let's just recap, shall we? You had sex. With Santana. Multiple times last night. And she wouldn't mind doing it again. And neither would you, for that matter. So there ya go! All in a night's work. Way to go, Quinn._

I located my dress - halfway across the room - and my bra and underwear – on the ceiling and the desk lamp, respectively- and quickly got dressed. Heels on, and I was out the door as well, on my way back to my mother's home in Lima.

 _What the hell now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Bonjour! So I made it to the second chapter, yay! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Just a quick note: I will be switching points of view** **between Quinn and Santana, and I will update on SATRUDAYS!** **Also, I write chapters with inspirations from music. Last chapter I listened to Jaymes Young on repeat, so check him out! This chapter is inspired by Elastic Heart, curtesy of Sia and The Weeknd. I do a bit of rambling in these, so feel free to skip over! Happy reading you gleeks, you!**

Chapter 2

Santana's POV

 _Seriously, Lopez!? Out of all the people in the world, you had to bang the chick you had feelings for in high school!? And then run out like a pansy! Dios mio, work on your game._

I was aboard the 10:30 train on my way back to New York, feeling a bit vulnerable in my current state of dress, but could honestly care less. I knew I still rocked that red, little, backless number and killer heels to match, even if it was yesterday's ensemble. I probably could've stopped to change when I grabbed my luggage from my hotel room the morning after Quinn and I's sexcapades, but I dealt without. I just itching to get out of the suffocating Lima air.

 _So what if I used to like her? So what if she has a dickwad professor to bone back at her pretentious-ass Ivy League college. Fuck her. I mean, I already did… and it was magnificent…_

I knew I still had feelings for the stunning former HBIC; I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. She went through hell in high school, and she managed to claw her way out of that hellhole of a town and get accepted into Yale. I was so proud of her. I knew Beth would be too.

I put my earbuds in and shuffled through half of the songs on my phone before deciding they all reminded me too much of the previous night, no matter the title or beat. I finally gave up and sat in silence, awaiting my arrival in the Big Apple and desperately trying to forget the way Quinn's skin felt under my fingertips. The way I made her cry out my name in ecstasy last night, and the way she returned the favor. The way she woke up laying on my chest, sex hair, smudged makeup and all. She was incredible, and I always knew she would be.

I stared out the window next to me and prayed that I could stop her from occupying my thoughts by the time lady-face and manhands joined me back at our crappy little place in Bushwick.

 _Whatever you do Lopez, do not let them know about this. They'll poke and prod for hours making me look like some sappy, love-sick teenager. Damn gossips._

"What did you do while we were in Lima, Satan?"

 _Dammit. That wasn't even a full hour!_

Standing in the living room of our sad excuse of an apartment, Hummel was the one to say something first. Of course it would be him, Berry would obviously be too absorbed in herself and her fucking vocal exercises, practicing for another one of her pointless NYADA classes. I couldn't tell him, but I have yet to perfect a lie before-hand.

"What the hell are you talking about, Porcelain? I went to the wedding-that-wasn't and crashed in my hotel room when the fake reception was over. I need to get ready for work," I countered, walking away toward my poor excuse of a room, hoping it would be a good enough explanation to get him to leave me alone. And, I really did need to get ready for work. I couldn't afford to miss any more hours at the bar. Being a coyote may suck, but it was worth the money.

Kurt looked at me, eyebrow raised and curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh really?" he questioned. "Santana Lopez, lady-lover extraordinaire went home without getting laid? I find that a bit odd. That would lead me to believe that you really did do the deed with someone, but are too scared to say anything and- OH MY GOSH DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE WE KNOW!?"

 _Little fucker had a set of pipes on him. Almost blew out my eardrums, Hummel! And "too scared"!?_

"'Too scared?' Santana Diabla Lopez ain't 'scared,' teen gay. I just happen to not want all of fucking New York, and Lima for that matter, to know about it, all right?" I said in a hushed voice. I couldn't have the Hobbit of all people knowing my business. If Kurt was going find out, he was gonna keep his lady lips sealed.

"Oh," he replied, lowering his voice. "So you did sleep with someone that we know?" he questioned, his sentence ending inquisitively as he crossed his arms and looked as if he were my mother about to give me a talking-to.

 _Time to drop a bomb on the precious little elf. I will tackle him and feed him to a narwhal if he screams about it._

"Yeah I did. I fucking slept with Quinn, okay?" I could tell by the extreme raise in his eyebrows and the way he parted his lips so soon that he was about to let Berry know exactly what I needed to keep from her.

"DO NOT scream Hummel!" I whispered in the harshest voice I could muster. I may not be a cheerleader anymore, but I sure as hell wasn't stooping as low as being vulnerable with these nerds yet. "Yeah, we did the dirty, and of course it was hella good, but Quinn is probably on her way back to Yale as we speak, jumping into another set of old man pants. SO, I would rather we just drop the subject."

He restrained himself from letting out a yell, but would not give up the topic as easily.

"Santana," he responded, taking my hands in his and dragging me over to our cheap sofa, sitting us both down and looking at me seriously. "I can't say that I saw that coming, but it does makes sense. I mean, now that I think about it, you bickered and slapped each other enough; there had to be some sexual tension there."

 _True that, Hummel. True that._

He continued in his explanation. "But are you really about to let that go?" _I'm sorry, what? You lost me Porcelain._ "Let's face it; Quinn is a lot more different than Brittany. I doubt she's just gonna run back to Yale and count this as a one night stand or an experiment. The chastity queen wouldn't just roll around in bed with you and take off. She's gonna wanna talk soon, San."

That's where I knew he was right. Quinn _wasn't_ Britt. She was going to want to talk through it, whatever last night was.

"You don't think I know that? But what am I supposed to say? I can't even figure out what I want on my own, let alone talk to her about it," I countered, furrowing my eyebrows and crossing my arms. Just because I had residual feelings for blondie left over from high school doesn't mean she feels the same way either.

He took a second to contemplate, and suddenly looked back at me with the lightbulb-just-went-off expression that I have come to hate seeing on him.

"Do you have feelings for Quinn, Santana?"

We sat for a moment in silence as I shied away from his intense stare. I knew I did; I knew those repressed feelings that developed somewhere between junior and senior year had never gone away, and, if anything, were getting stronger the more I thought about the beautiful blonde. But was I ready to admit that to him?

 _Fuck it,_ I thought. _Maybe the fairy will know how to approach this. Or maybe he'll just spit sappy romance novel ideas out until I force him to close his lady lips. Whatever. I'm not scared of some lame ass feelings._

"Yeah," I replied confidently to his earlier question. "I have some… feelings, or whatever, for stretch marks. So now that you know, you can tell me what the hell to do about it, right?"

For some reason or another, I knew the moment the devilishly gay grin appeared on his face that Kurt wasn't going to give me any answers. He was going to revel in my confession for as long as he could and give me some fake ass speech about "going to get my woman."

 _I still have feelings for Quinn Fabray after all this time. And I am completely screwed._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Holy reviews, Batman! Thank you all so much! Quick side note, in this universe, Quinn and her mom have repaired their relationship, because I love their mother-daughter dynamic when Judy isn't an old bat and married to Russell. This chapter is inspired by Stitches, so thanks Shawn Mendes! Happy reading, lovelies!**

Chapter 3

Quinn's POV

"And where were you last night, dear?"

I was blindly hoping that I could sneak back into my mother's home in Lima before she could realize I did not make it home last night. As I approached the kitchen, she was perched on a bar stool at the island, sipping a cup of coffee casually, and eyeing me with a raised eyebrow as if she knew something I didn't.

Judy Fabray was now an independent woman after divorcing Russell before my graduation senior year, and was on her way to becoming one of the most accepting women I know. She could nonchalantly talk about anything from her former drinking problem to my pregnancy with Beth, and knew that the past was in the past. She was an incredible individual, and I have grown extremely grateful to have her as a parent.

But sometimes… the open-mindedness she gained was a curse. I knew that she would want to talk about every last detail of my encounter with Santana, and would want me to open up to her about my new-found lesbianism. _Wait, did last night make me a lesbian? I don't think I'm ready to say that just yet… maybe I'm just bisexual. I mean, I did have a baby… with a man, or man-child that is. Puck cannot qualify as a man._

I grabbed a cup from the cabinet, poured myself some much needed caffeine, and took a seat next to my mother on the adjacent stool.

"I was out," I replied simply, concentrating intensely on my coffee, hoping that would be enough of an explanation to satisfy the queen of gossip. I swear, this woman has far surpassed the Kurtcedes duo in that area.

"Oh, just out, hmm?" she questioned. There was that damn eyebrow again. Seriously, if she wanted to know so badly she should have just came out with it. _No pun intended._

"Yes, mother, I was out at a wedding. It is perfectly acceptable to have stayed out with my friends that I have missed so dearly, isn't it?" I knew I screwed up with that comment. _Sarcasm isn't helping, Quinn, seriously. You're just making it worse._

"Quinnie, dear, who were you with? Because I know that look when I see it, and you are glowing, darling. So just tell me already so we can discuss how great it was, hmm? Ooh, was he handsome? Don't tell me it was that hockey puck boy again. I'm glad to see one of us is getting some action, but not if it's with that boy."

 _Hockey puck? Really, Judes? You've outdone yourself._

"No, mom, it wasn't Puck. But it also, um… It wasn't exactly the type of person you would expect…" I replied, and my voice raised the more the words poured out.

I had to ease her into this. She may have come to terms with the teen pregnancy, but this was different. Her daughter was into women now, well, one woman to be exact, but that was a whole other story.

"Oh, did you have one of those little college experiments, sweetie!? Tell me, was it Brittany or Santana? Those girls were with you constantly when you were younger, it was only a matter of time, dear," she responded, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her coffee without a care in the world.

It looks like Judy really has changed.

I took a moment to ponder my response, not wanting to discuss all the details with her, but also wanting a word of advice on the topic. I had been thinking about the gorgeous Latina for the majority of the morning, and could not decide if this was just a little crush because she was fabulous in bed, or something more. She certainly made me feel differently than any one of my previous boyfriends had.

 _Especially that professor, Quinn. What were you thinking with that one?_ Thank God I ended that little fling. I felt bad enough that he was ten years older, but when I found out he was married, I was through with being adventurous with older men. _Or men at all._ Santana seemed like the light at the end of the tunnel when it came to relationships, but we had so much history. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't one for relationships either.

Regardless, it was time to bite the bullet.

"I slept with Santana, mom," I finally replied, crossing my arms over my chest and looking anywhere but the excitement present on her face.

"But I think it was just-"

"Oh, honey, don't you dare say one night stand," she cut in, and stole the words right from my mouth. The woman now understood me a little too well.

"I know it might have just an experiment for you, but I don't believe it was for her, my dear," she countered. "Whenever she would sleep over here on nights when cheer leading exhausted her, she was always so delighted to be around you. You two have been friends for so long, sweetheart, and she's always wanted to be there for you, but ever since you became interested in boys, she didn't show it as much.

"She put her guard up around you and took interest in Brittany because that girl would pay attention to her romantically. So you might just want to get in her skirt my dear, but I'll bet she wants a lot more than that from you, and always has," my mother explained, and got up to rinse her now empty mug while she let her words sink into my thick skull.

 _Santana liked me? All those years? All the glances at cheer practice, the sleepovers where she would hold my hand in bed after the scary movie marathons, the way her hands worked so gently and lovingly in my hair as she volunteered to braid it countless times for competitions, all of it because she liked me? Well now that I think about it, it is a bit obvious._

"But if she liked me all that time, why didn't she say anything?" I questioned as I put my own mug down on the granite counter top, and gave my mother my full attention. I swiveled on my seat and looked to her with a contemplative stare, so curious to know how she knew all of this before I could put two and two together.

"Oh, dear, do you really think Santana Lopez of all people would willingly admit her feelings? It took her how long to do that with Brittany, and now she's with that other boy you dated. You know, your little group of friends seems a bit incestuous, Quinn," she let out a soft laugh as she uttered those last words, as if she were highly amused with herself for taking a crack at all the people I dated in high school.

I took a moment to ponder. Santana _was_ always too guarded for her own good.

"But what if she was just upset about seeing Brittany with Sam last night, and slept with me because she was lonely?" I questioned, and I could feel the pain in my words as I spoke them.

I knew that was the most likely reason last night even happened, but I didn't want to think about it. Santana was becoming somewhat of a desire of mine the more I discussed what happened with my mother. I was starting to realize that maybe I had developed feelings for Santana as well. They might not have been accumulating since we were kids like her's were, but the feelings were certainly there now.

My mother replied, "But what if she slept with you because she was finally ready to let go of Brittany, the girl who seemed to serve as a good place holder, and go after the girl she really wanted? What if she was scared of really losing you now that you're in New Haven and she's in New York? I'm telling you dear, that Santana has really grown. Maybe she's gathered it's time to stop daydreaming about you like she used to, and do something about her feelings."

As I let the wave of confusion pass and turn into understanding, I realized that my mother may have been right. It might have been a big leap to that conclusion, but not a completely illogical one to make. Santana and I have always had so much tension between the two of us, and I was beginning to think it was due to all of the repressed feelings that were present.

 _Even if she did still feel that way, do you?_ I questioned internally, but shot my thoughts down in a second. Of course I felt something for the stunning brunette. She was the calm after every storm I faced in high school, and I knew that she could be that forever if I needed her to. On the other hand, I was always her voice of reason when Snix wanted to come out. We may have had a strange dynamic to us, but we were Santana and Quinn. We were a forced to be reckoned with, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I felt the realization wash over me, and it must have been evident on my face because my mother's patient smile turned into a smirk in the same second. She pushed herself off the counter she was leaning on and walked past me into the living room, gently squeezing my shoulder as she did.

"Mama Judy strikes again. You're welcome, Quinnie!" she yelled as she exited the room, raising her fist in the air and rounding the corner.

 _Way to ruin the moment, Judes. You have got to stop calling yourself that._

She may have gotten on my nerves a bit, but she was right. It was time to face the facts. Santana may have had feelings for me since high school, or even before that, but it was certain that I had a great amount of new-found feelings for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Good Saturday to you all! Sorry it's so late, I retook my ACT today; it's been crazy! Anyways, you just couldn't wait for more Quinntana could you, hmm? Well here's a healthy dose of sappy love! What? I don't even- never mind. Happy reading!**

Chapter 4

Santana's POV

It had been an entire week since I had seen or heard from Quinn, and I crept up the insane spectrum more by the hour. Kurt had left me to revel in my misery after I admitted that we slept together, not giving me any advice whatsoever. I'm almost positive that he and Rachel were going to call her themselves, but thank god they didn't. The little Hobbit had finally got out of her "I'm more important than anyone else" mode, which sucked ass because it meant she set her focus on me.

"I know you had sexual intercourse with the one and only Quinn Fabray, but you have got to get over this 'I need to fight my feelings because that's how we do it in Lima Heights' attitude, Santana. And before you question how I know, I must tell you, I have an extremely impeccable gaydar and could have seen Quinn coming out from a mile away. You two work well with each other, and I am proud to say that you have my Rachel Berry star of approval," she told me with a beaming smile.

 _Not that I needed the approval, Berry, but thanks. And seriously, have we been that obvious?!_

"Okay, Berry, so if you knew all this time, why haven't you said anything? And more importantly, why haven't you told me what the hell to do about it?" I was clueless as to what my next step was when it came to Quinn and desperate for answers. I may have liked her for God knows how long, but I could never get past the stage of just admiring her from afar. I had absolutely no game when it came to the beautiful blonde. I wonder how we even ended up in bed together that fateful night.

"Because that is something you need to figure out for yourself," she stated as I took a seat on the sofa, hanging on her words. "You need to think about whether you are just going to count your feelings as a one off and never discuss this with her again, or if you really want something with her," she continued, leaning forward and putting her hand on my knee.

I stared blankly for a moment, contemplating how to word my next sentence. I knew I wanted something more. I always have, but I was to a point where I was just dwelling in a pool of my own misery. _Find your lady-balls and say something, Lopez!_

"Rach, I really like her. Like… I really…" I took a second to gather my thoughts once more. "I've sat back and watched her be with those damn dweebs at McKinley, and I hooked up with Britts because she was as close to Quinn as I was ever gonna get," I admitted softly, rubbing my forehead and sitting back against the scratchy sofa.

"But I don't know what the hell to do about it, okay?! I've been stuck in this stage for years Berry, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" I exclaimed, no doubt there was a mix of confusion and hurt on my face.

Rachel smirked and shouted out, "I knew it! Kurt owes me twenty dollars!"

"What the hell Rachel?! You guys are betting on my love life?" I stood up and questioned her, furrowing my brows at her. Maybe that was why Kurt had failed to give me any advice…

"Well duh, you've been pacing for so long, we had to do something to pass the time," she replied giggling at how seriously I must have been looking at her. I backed down from my furious stance. _No doubt if this were Kurt or Rachel, Snix would have placed her bet a hell of a lot sooner than they did!_

"Santana Lopez, you need to grow a pair and get your woman," she stated calmly and seriously. "If you want Quinn, don't just let her go back to Yale and find some Prince Charming intellectual that she thinks she's destined to stumble upon. You have to go fight for what you want! Show her that you care about her, and do whatever it takes! Be romantic, go with big amorous gestures; Quinn is a traditional girl, so you may as well pull out all the stops, okay?"

I took every word of hers in and hung on them. I knew that everything she said was true; if I truly wanted Quinn, I was going to have to prove to her just how much. I had to be willing to work for her, and for the first time in my life, I wanted something more than I could even fathom. The truth Rachel was speaking resonated in my mind and heart, and I knew I was finally ready for more than just meaningless flings. I was ready to give up the fireworks that were my one night stands and settle for a love that burned longer and stronger. I was ready for Quinn, and now I was itching to go get her and tell her exactly that.

I took a moment to formulate a plan in my own head. _Okay, here's the deal. The Hobbit said big romantic gestures, right? Nothing better than a song… But we're not those lame ass glee kids anymore! No, this has to be better. Something traditional, but with a big ass wow factor. Nothing but the best for my girl._

Suddenly, as Rachel was waiting for my response a bit too impatiently if you ask me, the most amazing and sentimental way to say exactly how I felt came to me. Sure I was bad ass Santana Lopez; I was the girl from Lima Heights who would tear you a new one if you even looked at me wrong, but I wanted to be romantic for her. I wanted to be sickeningly sweet to her, because she deserved something more than amazing. She made me feel like a love sick teenager, and I knew she always would. She deserved the world, and I wanted to give it to her. I would give that girl the moon if she asked for it, and that thought alone made me comprehend the most important realization I would ever come upon.

I was completely and utterly, head over heels, grow old with you and watch our grandchildren play from the front porch, in love with Lucy Quinn Fabray, and for the first time in my life, I was ready and willing to admit my feelings.

I knew exactly what I wanted to do, too. This was going to be the greatest, most kick ass love proclamation of all time. Snix don't do nothing half-assed.

 _Dammit Q, I sound like some obsessed gay version of every cheesy ass chick-flick ever. What are you doing to me?_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I was grateful to finally be done with my classes for the day, and at only four in the evening, things were shaping up to be a decent day. I was ready to go back to my dorm and relax with some tea and just relax, as it was Friday and my weekend was looking pleasing. I may be completely engrossed in thoughts of a certain Latina the entirety of my two days off away from classes, but what better way to spend it?

I rounded the corner of the hallway leading to my room and searched for my keys in my purse. I was thrilled to learn that my roommate Kate was staying at her girlfriend's tonight and that I had the room to myself. I was surprised to find out that she like women every bit as much as men, and was out quite a bit. Kate was a great roommate, and I was glad to have some time to myself. I unlocked the door and entered the space I have been calling my home, and immediately dropped the notes and keys that occupied my arms. I quickly shut the door behind me and turned back abound, hoping what I was seeing was not a hallucination.

Santana Lopez was standing a few feet in front of me, in between the two beds that seized most of the space in the tiny room, her hands behind her and a soft smile that traveled all the way to her eyes. She looked absolutely stunning; it seemed as though we were day and night. I, in my yellow sundress and white vans, light and airy, and she, in her black floral mini dress with matching leather boots and a jacket, sultry and sexy. All around her floated light pastel balloons of every color; there had to be at least fifteen of them. Attached to the balloons were small pictures with script on the back of each, but I couldn't make out exactly what they said.

 _What has she- I can't- is she-_

I stammered in my thoughts and gaped like a fish out of water for about a minute, though it seemed like an hour, when she finally saved me from making more of a fool of myself,

"Hey, Q," she said softly, starting toward me slowly and pacing herself in timing with her words. "I know that we may have had our moments of weakness and were at each other's throats in high school, but I just wanted you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I never meant- I always cared so much about you. I wanted to show you just how much," she stated as she stopped a few inches in front of me, placing my hands in hers as if she were bound to break me if she was any less delicate.

She pulled me closer to her gently, and as we were slowly molding our fronts into each other, she took my face in her hand tenderly and looked in my eyes. _She's so beautiful. I never noticed how chocolatey her eyes were, or how soft her hands were, or how much I needed to focus on what she was saying because this is important stuff Quinn! Oh my gosh, she_ does _love you. And you love her and you need to tell her! But not now, wait your turn!_

"Ever since that morning after the wedding," she continued, "I couldn't get my damn mind to stop thinking about you. About how much I've always had such a soft spot for you, and how different we are, and how you sort of balance me. We might be grade-A bitches sometimes," she said with a smirk and a shrug, "but we challenge each other. We make each other better, and I kind of want to do that with you for a really long time."

Santana looked to her feet, and I saw the faint blush in her cheeks permeate through her rich, caramel skin. As I pressed my forehead to hers and brought my hands around her neck, her arms encircled my waist lightly but confidently, and I brought her eyes back up to mine with a tilt of her chin.

"Santana," I replied, pausing to see if the perfect words would come to me. They weren't perfect, but I had to get across how I felt before she started second guessing herself. I wanted romantic love poems pouring from my mouth, but that wasn't her. So I spoke our language- blunt.

"You have completely taken over my head, you bitch," I said with playful eyes and a devilish smirk. She smiled back at me lovingly, and I knew I got my point across. _Go Fabray!_ "I feel the exact same way. I thought it was too fast at first, but I know now that it isn't. These feelings have been here between us for years, and now that they're surfacing, I don't want to do anything to slow them," I stated, my lips turning from grin to beam as I saw the love I felt for her reflected in her eyes as well.

We grinned at each other like idiots, pulling our torsos as close as they could come to each other, wanting to feel everything we could. She was so perfect in front of me, and I couldn't go a minute longer without her lips on mine.

Santana returned my gentle kiss, and my hands sank into her luscious dark locks while she pulled my hips into her. The soft pecks slowly turned into passionate, heated lip locks, and I knew that Santana was the person I was meant to kiss for the rest of my life. She was my person, no matter how evil and conniving, she would always melt in my arms. She would always be mine and I hers, no matter how much we denied it.

 _Might as well face the facts, Quinnie. It's meant to be. You want a life, a forever, with Santana "Snix" Lopez, and you couldn't deny it if you wanted to. She's far from perfect, but she's yours now._

I could get used to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Dirty little birds! You all want sexy times, don't you? Well, I have never written those scenes, but… we'll see how the chapter plays out ;) As always, thank you for your reviews, they are always welcome! Happy reading!**

Santana's POV

We were kissing. I was kissing Quinn. Quinn was kissing me back. I couldn't tell which hands were where anymore, but I couldn't stop touching her, feeling her. Her hips were beneath my hands, and I wanted so badly to feel her soft skin underneath my fingertips. I wanted to push her to the bed and have my way with her, to be sexy and steamy and tear clothes and leave marks, but that didn't feel right. Not with Quinn. No, I wanted this to last a lifetime. I wanted to be slow and gentle and learn every inch of her body. Every inch of her soul.

 _God, could you be any more of a sap? You have become reduced to Nicholas Sparks material shit, Lopez. Snix is ashamed._

I didn't give a damn about Snix in that moment; it was all Quinn. We stood in between the two beds in her teeny dorm, pressed against each other as close as possible, tongues exploring mouths languidly and thoroughly, wanting to remember every bit of this kiss. Quinn was getting more impatient by the minute, and as her hands in my hair gradually came down to grip my neck, and then push me to what I assumed to be her bed, I knew things were going to happen.

I stopped her before we stumbled onto the bed, and we stood at the edge. Quinn looked at me with her angelic hazel eyes, her palms stalling on the small of my back now, and a soft yet questioning smile graced her lips.

Silently asking me why the delay, I replied, "I want to do this right, Quinn. I don't want a quick fuck. I want to make love to you, and I want to memorize every inch of you. I want to make you feel better than you've ever felt, because-"I cut myself off, convincing myself I would scare her if I admitted how strongly my feelings were.

She looked into my eyes as if she was looking past my dark irises and into my heart.

"I love you, too, Santana. I told you how I wasn't afraid of any of this being too soon, because we have been dancing around each other for years. I finally have my chance with you, and I am not going to let it go," she said with a beaming smile, her hands coming up to cup my face so I could not shy away.

"But right now," she continued, "I want to show you how much I love you. I want everything you just said too, believe me; I want to take my time and learn your body, San, but we have the rest of our lives for that. Right now- right now I want to be with you. I want you to show me how you feel about me."

Quinn pressed her forehead to mine, and pecked my lips lightly, as if she couldn't wait until after my response to feel my lips on hers again. I looked to her and returned her smile, so overwhelmed by the fact that she actually loved me too. After all this time, she loved me too.

 _You could have been fucking for years, you idiot! If only you had the balls!_

I could have cared less about missed opportunities when I finally had this gorgeous girl in my arms. I wasn't looking back.

"I am so in love with you, Quinn. I would rather fight and scream and kiss and make up with you than live a mundane life with anyone else," I told her as I tangled my hands in her hair and kissed her passionately.

We fell to her light purple and white bedspread, I above her and she below me, mouths connected, torsos pressed closely, and legs intertwined. I realized we were both still fully clothed, and raised myself off of her delicate body to fall by her side, propped on my elbow, laughing softly as I did so.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked me timidly, her body closing in on herself, embarrassed that she somehow managed to mess up already. She was adorably nervous and bashful, and I slowed my laughter to grin at her. Her shyness was incredibly endearing; no matter how easily the beautiful blonde could command a room, she was still hesitant when it came to sex.

 _She has absolutely nothing to worry about._

"Q, you didn't do anything wrong. I just thought it was funny that we still have shoes on, and these heels are gonna kill your bedspread if I don't take them off," I replied. We both chuckled at the fact, and sat up. Quinn climbed off the bed to stand at the end, and slowly started undressing. Her right Van left her foot, followed by her right, as did the socks.

She dropped to her knees in front of me, grabbing my calves and dragging me to the end of the bed and smirking as she did so. She unlaced my heeled leather boots at a pace much too teasing for my liking, but I found myself becoming increasingly aroused as she did so. Once her task was complete, she stood back up and rid herself of her yellow dress, and did the same with mine.

The undressing took some time, but it was all part of the foreplay. No matter how shy she came off, Quinn knew exactly what she was doing to me. She knew she was slowly bringing me to my death, and she was enjoying it.

 _Oh, what a peaceful death it would be._

Once we were completely rid of clothing, we fell back to the bed; our mouths found each other again, and I begged for entrance, slipping my tongue to hers, exploring her beautiful mouth. Quinn kept up, her hands never coming to a halt as her fingers were assaulting my body with gentle, soothing touches. She started at my shoulders, and moved down my arms, to my hips, and settled her palms on my ass. She kneaded the skin she found there, grinning into my mouth.

I sucked on her bottom lip, one hand holding myself up slightly beside her head, the other roaming her beautiful chest. Her skin was like ivory, and against my caramel tone, she looked angelically stunning. Everything about her was pure and divine, and I could never get enough.

My lips moved to her breasts, enveloping a soft, rose colored peak in my mouth, and flicking my tongue over it lovingly. The soft mewls coming from above made me slide to the other, giving it the same amount of attention. Quinn's delicate hands wound in my hair and pressed my lips harder against her chest, and shortly after, bringing my lips back up to hers.

"I need you up here with me," she pleaded, her eyes boring into mine. "I just- I wanted to look at you. I wanted to-"

"You want to look at me when I make you come. You want to look in my eyes as you say my name, as you let go and fall apart. And I want you to. I want you to know how you make me feel too, babe," I told her, and I beamed at her, hoping to convey how much love I felt for her.

She mirrored my smile and as her hands continued to make patterns on my scalp, she whispered a soft, "Yes," and pulled my mouth back to hers.

My hands made my way down her body, and I sank my fingers into her creamy thighs, gently pulling them apart. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her heels coming to rest on the small of my back, pulling me closer to her. My hands crept up the inside of her thighs, and reached her center, which was already so warm and wet.

As her moans reached my ears, they became the music of our love. She was melodic, breathy, and raspy all at once, and I found I could listen to her songs forever, never wanting to stop her from making them. I slid my fingers inside her, my thumb focusing on her clit, rubbing slow circles into the nub. She canted her hips up to aide in the depth my fingers sought out.

"San," she breathed out, her heels digging into my back and the nails of her fingers scraping across my shoulders and down the blades of them, and back up again. "Faster- please, Tana, please," she pleaded, her nails sinking in my skin. I felt the pain from the pressure, but the pleasure in the moment outweighed anything that could have caused aching.

I obliged to her cries, speeding up my thrusts into her core, and as her hold on me became increasingly deep, and her body clinging to mine in a way I have felt before. I was becoming closer to Quinn in one night than I had been to Britt or anyone for that matter, in my entire life.

She came relentlessly against my hand and I swallowed her moans whole, connecting my mouth to hers and gently bringing her down from her high.

As Quinn's breathing slowed, she looked to me, her eyes darker than I had ever seen them and her hair a tousled mess, and a lazy grin spread across her lips. Half my body rested lightly on top of hers, my head resting in my hand that was held up by my elbow, and I drew languid, circular patterns unto the skin of her abdomen. I waited for my gorgeous lover to come down from her intoxicated high, and took pride in how long that took; I had the pleasure of not only seeing, but also making Quinn come apart beneath me, and it was intensely gratifying and amazingly sensational.

Her fingers came up faintly to trace my forehead, across my temple, and down to my cheek, and she stated in a breathless sigh, "I love you. I love you so much, but I need just a few minutes to recover from that amazement you put my body through before I can return the favor."

She grinned at me as she spoke, and I found myself chuckling softly. _Adorable._

"Take all the time you need, babe. I'm happy to wait as long as you need."

 **AN2: So? Should I continue? Review and let me know? Hope you enjoyed, lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Good Saturday, lovelies! Thank you for all your kind reviews, and as always, continue letting me know what you think! Without further ado, more gushy Quinntana scenes, ladies and gents!**

Quinn's POV

I took a breather, absorbing all of the love radiating between the two of us as I lied on Santana's chest. I wanted more than anything to make her feel as intoxicated as she made me, but I was completely incoherent by the time she was done. A few minutes passed, and as I regained my cognitive abilities, I noticed San rubbing her thighs together, stealthily attempting to alleviate what I imagined was smoldering heat between them. I slowly propped myself up on my forearms, effectively trapping her beneath me as I straddled her hips.

She looked up at me sheepishly, knowing that I was bound and determined to give her release, and said, "Q, you don't have to. I was more than happy to just lie here with you."

I wasn't about to take no for an answer. For the past week, the striking Latina has all but consumed my thoughts, and I wanted to bring to life every fantasy that I had thought up.

 _There's plenty of time for fantasy sex Quinn, help the poor girl get off already._

"While I'm glad that cuddling isn't off the table for us San, I am not letting you leave this bed without feeling as good as you made me feel," I told her, a smile gracing my lips as I touched my forehead to hers.

Her hands sought out my hips and found them, fingers tracing circles over the bones she felt there, and her lips searched for mine in the dark room. It had to be nearing six in the evening, but I was happy to skip dinner and feast on the beautiful body underneath me.

Our kisses grew increasingly heated, my tongue mapping the inside of her mouth, then coming out as I sucked on her bottom lip. As her hips rolled beneath me, I moved my right leg in between hers and gently nudged her thighs apart. My left hand still held me up above her, and as my lips kissed a pathway down her chest, my hand took homage in between her legs in the spot she needed me the most.

I stroked the heated skin I found there with two of my fingertips, and, after working up the wetness that increased, I softly sank them into her core. My thumb came to rub the hardening nub above my fingers, mirroring her earlier actions and remembering how good I felt when she did it to me. Her hands tangled themselves in my shaggy blonde hair, and she brought my lips back up to hers, moaning into my mouth as her legs clinched around my wrist. I moved in and out of her core, increasing my pace and strength little by little, and the moans that escaped our lips became louder. I curled my fingers inside her each time I entered her, and it was not long until she came fiercely against my hand, her digits pulling my hair and her legs trapping my fingers inside her as she rode out her pleasure.

I waited patiently for her legs to give out and release my hand from its prison, remorsefully leaving the warmth they were previously immersed in, and brought it up to my lips, licking her essence off of my fingertips, and savoring the taste she left in my mouth.

 _God, I can't wait to actually taste her. It's probably even better from the source! Our sex life is never gonna slow down if she's this perfect for the rest of our lives._

As my inner monologue held my thoughts captive, Santana came to, and chuckled beneath me. I rolled off of her luscious body only to have her return to me, as she lied her head on my shoulder. Her leg came across to lock around my hip and her hand rested on my chest against my heart, feeling my heart beat in time with hers.

"That was _the_ hottest sex I have ever had, Quinn," she stated, her voice low and sexy, looking up at me to show her loose grin and smiling eyes.

I ran my hands through her hair and replied, "I learned from the best, love. You're not so bad yourself."

We lied in my bed, absorbing the warmth our bodies radiated, playing with each other's fingers, and taking turns stealing glances at one another. Our fatigue slowly became aware to both of us, and I locked my lips to hers one last time, wanting the last thing I felt before I drifted off into slumber to be her soft mouth against mine.

* * *

I awoke Saturday morning with Santana in front of me as I spooned her from behind. I was brought out of my luxurious sleep at some odd our in the night, by the gorgeous girl I was holding in my arms, only to have her pounce on me and continue our escapades that we had earlier tired out from.

 _You know you liked it, Quinnie. You would go without sleep for the rest of your life if it meant getting woken up by San's head between your legs._

It was true; the feelings the Latina's tongue gave me were out of this world, and I probably would have given up bacon or something equally pleasurable to feel that way just once more.

Just minutes later, Santana's sleeping form wriggled her way out of my hold to turn and face me, knowing I was already awake and not bothering to be gentle about it. Her nose nudged mine, effectively forcing me to open my eyes and gaze at her. Her hair was strewn about, her makeup a bit smudged and her smile bright as her eyes bore into mine on that bright morning.

"Morning, gorgeous," she greeted me playfully, already melting my heart, and it was only dawn.

"Good morning, love," I replied, kissing her supple lips softly.

 _Screw morning breath; I want my kisses._

We cuddled for minutes or hours more, I couldn't care less how long it was, before I noticed the balloons from yesterday evening were still hanging above us, grazing the ceiling, their pictures still attached at the end of the strings. I sat up beside her to get a closer look at what each image held, and she followed me, laying her head on my shoulder and kissing the skin she found there.

"Tana, what are all these?" I asked her softly. Her nose inched along my throat, up to my cheek and she kissed the skin she found there.

"What do you think? They're pictures, Princess," she answered, and I could feel her grin against my skin.

 _Smart ass._

I turned to peck her once on the lips, and then once more because I could never get enough, and I rose from the bed, taking the sheet with me and leaving Santana's gorgeous body on display for my eyes only.

She got off of the bed too, telling me to wait, and sitting me back down. I was about to question what she was doing and why, but the answer to my unasked question became apparent before it could leave my lips. She was taking each picture off of every balloon gently, careful not to tear them too hard from the strings they were attached to. Once she was done, she sat back down with me, this time behind me against the headboard as she brought me closer to convene between her legs. I let my head fall back onto her shoulder and she held the pictures in front of me.

Her chin came to rest on my shoulder as she shuffled the pictures into what I assumed to be some kind of correct order.

"All these pictures," she whispered, her voice soft and vulnerable as if she was hoping not to startle the peaceful aura around us, "they're of things that mean something to me. Things about you. So," she paused to gather her thoughts once more, and I could see her hands tense slightly around the pictures. She was straining to attain the exact words to describe what it was that was special about these photographs, when all I needed was just simple words.

"Tana," I lightly breathed, "let me in." I knew she was closing up, struggling to grasp what was left of the walls that I had spent all night knocking down.

She hesitated a moment before exhaling, letting all the tension escape her body, and buried her face into the crook of my neck.

"All these pictures are of moments that were life altering, and all but one of them are with you. So, in case you didn't believe me when I told you I loved you, which I know you do now, I wanted to prove to you just how deep my feelings for you are. I took all these memories and wrote quotes on the back of them that summed up exactly what each of them means, and because I know you're in love with literature, I used a lot of novelists and even cited my sources for you," she beamed, taking pride in the fact that she knew how much I loved prose.

 _This girl took the time out of her day to find more than a dozen quotes from famous authors that perfectly matched each sentiment she felt in every moment of these photos? And mainly all of them with you? Because you're life changing to her? Damn, Quinn, you better step up your game! My God, she's a modern day Casanova._

"Santana," I started, longing to convey to her how loved her sentiment had made me feel, "this is the most incredible- the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me; you never have to worry that I don't believe in your love for me. If there is one thing I will always believe in, it'll be us, okay?" I told her, pulling her arms tighter around me, careful not to crinkle any of the precious images in her hands, hidden from my sight.

She grinned into my neck, lightly pecking the skin she found there. She breathed in my scent and exhaled slowly, mustering all the courage she could to turn our morning from loving to downright sappy. She couldn't believe she actually did this. Hell, I couldn't believe she did this; something so romantic and gushy could not be coming from the mouth of Snix. I just couldn't wait to see what the photos were and what they meant to her. Our love was slowly morphing into that of Nicholas Sparks's material, and I couldn't help but beam in astonishment; all of his fairy tale novels are beautiful, but they paled in comparison to the love story that we had.

 **AN 2: So!? Do you guys wanna skip over all 14 of the pictures and descriptions and get straight to the rest of the plot, or would you rather have some more sappiness and hear about them? Let me know? Thanks, loves!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ello, loves! I had a majority of people want some more sap, so I decided to give the people what they want a bit earlier than usual! For those of you who want to get into the plot, and a few other things, a new chapter will be up on Saturday as per usual. Hopefully that's good with you guys! Thanks for the reviews; they are to me what applause is to Rachel Berry- keep 'em coming and the chapters will appear!**

Quinn's POV

Santana slowly uncovered the pictures that had been hidden by her hands and revealed the first of the bunch: a baby. It was incredibly small, and swaddled in a white, hospital given blanket with a pale pink knitted hat fitted on its head. You could barely make out the baby's face, but he or she had tan skin and dark eyes, similar to the gorgeous girl holding me.

"This was taken on the day I was born," Santana told me. "It's the first picture that was ever taken of me, and even though you can barely see me, I thought that it was important to have in this bunch. It's the only one in here without you, but there's a reason for that."

She flipped the picture over, revealing a short quote written in her chicken-scratched handwriting.

"All of these pictures have quotes to go along with them, like I told you, and I just thought that everything they say is significant to our relationship in some way. This one is from Mark Twain. He said 'The two most important days of your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why.' I think there are a lot of reasons why people are born, and I've sort of figured out that one of them is you," she trailed off into a whisper as she finished her thoughts, and I could feel the heat of her blush against my neck.

"San, that is adorable," I cooed, turning my head to peck her lips and beam at her, making sure she knew how much I appreciated her telling me these things. Santana Lopez is a woman who does not show her emotions often; for her to bare her soul to me like this had to take a lot of courage. I was so proud of her for letting me in.

She smiled against my shoulder and squeezed her thighs once around mine to return the sentiment.

"Listen blondie, all of these quotes are just as sappy, if not sappier, so you gotta tone that 'adorable' shit down, alright?" she said in a teasing manner, chuckling as she did so.

"Whatever," I replied playfully, "I'll just make sure you know how adorable you are later. Now keep going!"

Her hands shuffled the baby photo to the back of the stack, and a new one appeared. This was taken on the playground near my house in Lima, as I distinctly remembered the swings being all different shades of blue from being replaced. We were about five years old, Santana and I, when we first met, and this photo documented the moment. Santana was new to the neighborhood, and she sat on the edge of the steps that lead up to the bridge on the jungle gym. Her eyes were focused on me in the image; I was swinging by myself across the playground, already a pro at pumping my legs in and out to propel myself higher.

"This was the first moment I saw you," she said. "We were-"

"At the Lima Park," I finished lightly. "You were new; far too stubborn to approach any other kid to play with," I giggled.

She pinched my leg lightly and replied jokingly, "I know I was, but you don't have to point it out, Princess. Anyways," she turned the picture around and continued, "this kinda taught me something that A.A. Milne said. 'You can't stay in your corner of the forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes."

I remembered reading this quote in one of Milne's adventures with Winnie the Pooh, one of my favorites. _Look at that, she even remembered your odd love of children's literature._

Her hands moved the image to the back of the stack, and a new photograph surfaced, only it was at the same scene as the one before. I had seen the tiny Latina girl sitting all alone on the steps and decided to make a new friend that day. The image showed my tiny hands giving her a dandelion I picked for her just moments before that.

"Didn't I introduce myself by telling you that you looked like you needed something pretty to make you smile?" I asked her, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, you did. Little did you know, you were the something pretty that made me smile."

I grinned at the comment and ran my hands along her thighs.

"So sweet."

"Only for you," she replied.

The quote on the back was revealed and she read it aloud: "If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever."

It was Alfred Lord Tennyson who said this. _He ought to have been an impressive ladies man in his day._

The next photo was taken after we had been friends for some time. It had to be at one of our sleepovers in first or second grade, because that was the time period when I was obsessed with the white flowered headband that donned my head in the image. We were playing in my childhood room, and I remembered the moment it was taken. My mother had come in to see if we needed anything and almost knocked down our blanket fort in the process. We were underneath the tens of blankets that stretched across chairs and dollhouses to make our temporary castle. We were in the midst of playing Barbie's under the forts protection, and my mother had to document the moment, as she did with many others.

"This was the first blanket fort I had ever made. You taught me that the more blankets we had, the more protected we were from our parents trying to make me go home,' she chuckled heartily in reminiscence.

"I remember," I told her softly. I never wanted to let her go home when we had play dates; I feared my father would one day decide that she wasn't white or Christian enough for me to be playing with.

"I wanted to give you something, like flowers or jewelry that said how much I loved you, but when I remembered all the times that we would play together, I thought that Lewis Carroll summed up my thoughts pretty nicely." She flipped over to the quote and read, "'The best gift you could have given her was a lifetime of adventures.' I want to have a lifetime of adventures with you."

Her lips pressed against my bare shoulder softly, and she paused to let her words sink in.

"Me too, love. I want that more than anything."

The next one was revealed to be taken at Santana's home in Lima, outside by her pool. This was around sixth grade, and we had been shopping for our first bikinis the day before. I had never been in her pool prior to that moment, or any pool for that matter. My feet were dangling in the water, my rear planted on the deck that adjoined to the pool's edge. Santana had swam up to me and rested her hands on either side of me, telling me that if I jumped in, she would catch me. I remember telling her that I would go in the water next time or something when Santana's words caught up my memory.

"You had never been in water that was deeper than your waist, and you were terrified of my six-foot-deep pool that summer," she told me. "It took me a half hour before I could convince you that you were safe with me and that I was the best swimmer in Lima who could teach you all you needed to know," she continued, grinning proudly against my shoulder.

Lemony Snicket's quote was shown to me, and I remembered how much I missed reading and rereading _A Series of Unfortunate Events_.

"Teaching you to swim is kind of like our relationship. 'If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting for the rest of our lives.''"

I swooned at the quote, wanting nothing more than to throw the pictures from her hands and kiss the crap out of her. As if sensing my desire to do so, she moved along with the next few images quickly.

The first was of us at freshman cheer camp. Those few weeks before our first year in high school taught me that teenaged Santana was kind of a bitch. No matter what she said to me, I knew that my Santana was still in there somewhere. Its matching quote was from William Shakespeare, saying 'Love me or hate me, both are in my favor. If you love me, I'll always be in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind.'"

 _Well isn't that the truth,_ I thought as she read it to me.

The next was taken by Santana herself; I remembered it was the summer before sophomore year, and we went to the beach together that weekend. We danced in the sand, and she took a picture of our footprints afterward, stating "we gotta remember this moment." The quote that matched was said by one of her favorite people, Amy Winehouse. It read: "some people who come into our lives leave footprints on our hearts and we are never the same.'"

The last image she breezed past before focusing on their meaning was one taken of me at a sleepover we had. She must have taken it that night after a grueling cheer practice, because I was on her bed fully clothed in my uniform. Its quote was from John Green, and the genius author stated in his bestseller, "I fell in love with you the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once." That was the way I fell for her, too.

"This one," Santana stated, "is one of my favorites. You may not like that it's in here, and I'm sorry if it brings up bad memories, but it means too much to me to not include."

The image she uncovered was of me in a hospital bed, sweaty and drained as I recuperated from giving birth to Beth. My heart beat faster and I could feel the tears form in my eyes. I held them back strongly, but melted in her arms as she held me tighter.

She turned the photo over, sensing I needed its meaning before I let my tears shed and told me, "F. Scott Fitzgerald said something that mirrored how I felt about you when I took this picture. 'I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self-respect.' You have all of these qualities, but they proved most true when you gave up Beth. You were so brave, and you did what was best for her because you have all these things that make you up to be the most amazing person I know."

I turned to kiss her deeply after her explanation was finished. The image brought back a lot of emotions, but I had to thank her for turning those feelings from ones of loss to ones of faith. I did do what was best for Beth, and I loved Santana so much for acknowledging that.

She flipped to the next picture, which was of me giving an English speech our junior year. Our teacher made writing sonnets out to be some big event, and I was photographed reciting mine before our class. She revealed David Levithan's words on the back: "Trying to write about love is ultimately like trying to have a dictionary represent life. No matter how many words there are, there will never be enough."

 _There will never be enough words to describe how much I love her._

The next was taken of the two of us in my car by Brittany, who was seated in the back. We were on our way to a football game and completely engaged in belting out the lyrics to Beyoncé's "Crazy in Love."

 _Fitting._

Its quote was from Albert Einstein, who said "Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves." Santana then vowed to never kiss me whilst driving, claiming that if she did she would crash the car because she would be completely enthralled.

The image that followed was of me holding my index finger to the camera, telling Santana to wait as I finished the last chapter of _Alice in Wonderland_ in the hotel we were staying at during our stay in New York for regionals. Santana used David Mitchell's words to tell me "A half read book is like a half finished love affair," and that she would always let me finish the chapter, as long as we could continue our affairs immediately after.

The next was after our victory at nationals, taken of the New Directions on stage as we accepted our trophy. Santana had me in a hug that lifted me off the ground, and I remember the butterflies that flew around in my stomach in that moment. She told me that we would never stop singing, because as Plato once said, "Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another sings back." Now that we had each other, no song would be left unfinished.

"This is the last one," she told me, not yet revealing the final photo's contents. "This one is the most recent, and though it's the last picture in this pile, it'll never be the last picture of us."

She kissed my cheek and I felt her hands on my thighs move to uncover the image. It was of us at Shue's reception for the wedding that didn't happen; we were dancing to Rachel and Finn's rendition of "We've Got Tonight," and smiling brightly at each other.

"You told me you'd never slow danced with a girl," she continued, "and that you liked it. It was the first moment I knew that we started something that couldn't be stopped."

She brought my face to hers, with her palm against my cheek, and touched her forehead to mine. As our noses nudged each other's, I whispered, "You know, I don't think I would have liked it as much if it were anyone other than you."

Santana smiled lightly at me and I mirrored her before moving my lips to press against hers in a soft, sensual kiss. As our lips glided along each other's, I gently took the pictures from her hands and set them on the nightstand next to the bed.

"What're you doing, Q?"

"Oh, nothing," I answered mischievously. "Just showing you how much I love you."

We grinned at each other, and her hands reached to tangle in my hair, bringing my lips back to hers once more.

"Insatiable," she murmured in the midst of our kiss.

"Like you aren't."

"Damn right, Princess. I'm never gonna get enough of you," she told me as she flipped me on my back. I let out a squeal as she attacked me with tickles, and returned the favor.

 _Tickle fights. This is what it has come to. Saps._


End file.
